Who Gave Naruto Sugar?
by CaptainOfAsgard
Summary: Poor Sasuke he was not expecting this when he came back to Konoha. Maybe he shouldn't have come back after all... (Oneshot)


**A/N: Ok my sister came up with this idea but said she would never write so I said I would. So here we are! Enjoy!**

Sasuke stood at the gates of the place he once left; he thought that Orochimaru would give him power to kill Itachi. He did not know that Itachi was innocent it was all Danzo. After he killed Itachi and learned the truth he decided that he would go back to Konoha, but Konoha is not just a place now it's his home.

As he walked up to the village gates he thought of the Dobe. He missed Naruto; he wondered how much he had changed since he last saw him. When he got to the check in he was surprised to see the village guard's asleep.

"Excuse me I am here to see the Hokage." Sasuke stated. The guards jerked awake looking around frantically for the voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Quick tell the Hokage!" On screamed going into a fighting stance.

"Please I mean you no harm. I am just here to see Lady Tsunade." Dropping his sword and Kunai in a pile in front of him as a gesture of peace.

"Go tell the Hokage the Uchiha is speaking peace." One ordered, slowly dropping out of his stance.

"You can even put chakra cuffs on me if you deem it necessary." Sasuke stated holding out his hands. The guard approached pulling out chakra cuffs; he slapped them on him and waited for backup.

/\/\/\

Naruto was exhausted he just helped build over 50 houses in one day, the shadow clones but using them continuously had brought on a headache and some chakra exhaustion. The good think out of all of this is was that as a small token of thanks they had given him some sweets, but Iruka-sensei had banned him from ever eating sweets. It might of have had something to do with the last time he had sweets he bobbly trapped the men's bathroom with sharp and pointy objects. Of course he could never be sure.

As he was walking back to his apartment he saw Anbu escorting someone to the Hokage's office. He could have sworn he saw duck ass hair, but no Sasuke was with Orochimaru, but maybe he came back! He shoved all of the candy in his mouth and raced to the Hokage's office, passing Iruka and Kakashi on the way.

/\/\/\

Iruka and Kakashi were enjoying a stress free, porn free day together when they saw a deep in thought Naruto walk past them holding a box of sweets. Iruka was about to call out to him when Naruto stopped shoved them all in his mouth, threw the box to the side, and started to run after some Anbu.

"Kakashi did you just see that." Iruka asked stopping.

"Yes I think I did just see that." Kakashi turned to face Iruka, horror on what little part of his face you could see.

"Should we call a code orange?"

"Yes Probably. We should also take a vacation while we are at it."

"We should go see the Hokage now."

"Yes we should." As soon as Kakashi finished his sentence He took off running to the Hokage ready for a vacation.

When they finally got there her secretary said she was in a meeting and not to be disturbed.

"I don't give a flying fuck if she is in a meeting tell her Kakashi and I are taking a vacation!" Iruka yelled startling the whole building.

"I'm sorry but all the vacation slots are filled." The secretary stated getting scared of a pissed of chunnin on her hands.

"Look it is a code orange and if you knew what was fucking good for you, you would take a vacation to!" Iruka yelled.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do!" She yelled back standing up from her chair.

"Fine but tell Lady Tsunade we are sorry but we are taking a fucking vacation! I have not had one in over a year and I deserve a fucking vacation! So if you are going to stand in the way of me and my freedom go right ahead bitch I dare you!" Iruka yelled going right in her face. She took a step back and noticed that everyone else also did.

"Yes I suppose I can figure something out." She quickly sat back down and wrote something in their files.

"Yeah that's right bitch, no one messes with the dolphin." Iruka muttered before spinning on his heel and walking back out.

Kakashi leaned over to the secretary. "Is it strange I am feeling attracted to him right now?"

Iruka walked back into the office a frown on his face. "Are you going to stay and chat up his bitch or survive?" Iruka hissed.

"Coming," Kakashi said chasing after him. Someone coughed and muttered "whipped."

/\/\/

Sasuke sighed as the council discussed what would happen about his future in Konoha.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled, massaging her temples.

"Lady Tsunade we must let him off of all charges! He did nothing wrong it was all that demon brat's fault." Sasuke had enough of this.

"If you all don't shut the fuck up right now I will massacre you all right here, right now and put your intestines on a stick." Sasuke growled immediately shutting up the council. "Of course not you Lady Tsunade you have done nothing to annoy me." He stated.

"Thank you Sasuke now I can maybe talk, instead of listening to these assholes whine and complain. As I was saying I am putting it at Sasuke will go through 2 weeks of sessions of Ibiki and Anko to prove if he is worth to be a ninja. If he survives, I mean passes he will be taken off active ninja duty for a month." No one but Sasuke noticed her slip up.

"Lady Tsunade what do you mean survive." Sasuke questioned his mind overflowing with terrible thoughts.

"Well it's just that many do not survive sessions with Ibiki and since you will not have your chakra well you'll see. Meeting adjourned!"

Sasuke stood there, what did she mean many didn't survive! He can't be that bad, can he? Wait, wasn't that the proctor for the first test in the Chunnin exams?

_Oh shit I'm screwed!_ He thought.

/\/\/\/\/

Tsunade was almost done with her huge stack of paperwork when Naruto cam burstingin to her office scattering paperwork everywhere.

"I am going to kill you ya brat!" She screeched. Naruto gulped and his behind the couch.

"I heard that Sasuke was back, is that true?" Naruto questioned.

"How did you hear about that."

"I saw the Anbu escorting him here." Tsunade sighed.

"Rei call Iruka Umino here, NOW!"

"I'm sorry lady Tsunade but he and Kakashi Hatake went on vacation today."

"How come I have not heard of this?"

"Well he said something about code orange and well here listen." She pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"_Look it is a code orange and if you knew what was fucking good for you, you would take a vacation to!" Iruka yelled._

"_I'm sorry there is nothing I can do!" She yelled._

"_Fine but tell Lady Tsunade we are sorry but we are taking a fucking vacation! I have not had one in over a year and I deserve a fucking vacation! So if you are going to stand in the way of me and my freedom go right ahead bitch I dare you!" Iruka yelled. _

"_Yes I suppose I can figure something out." _

"_Yeah that's right bitch, no one messes with the dolphin." Iruka muttered. _

Tsunade stared down in shock at the tape recorder.

"What's code orange?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know but he looked actually scared." Rei looked thoughtful at the question.

"Alright you can go Rei." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Ok Naruto go home and get some rest, you can see Sasuke tomorrow." Naruto grinned at this and walked out of the room.

/\/\/\

Naruto was tossing and turning, he couldn't get to sleep. Maybe if he ate some more candy he would fall asleep. Naruto rolled out of bed and onto the giant mess of candy wrappers, ever since he had candy this morning he couldn't stop eating it, it was like watching a TV show and making a ship out of the characters, it was so addicting!

He walked through the candy wrappers to see the last piece of candy sitting innocently on the counter, he froze, the last piece of candy. No it couldn't be! Naruto felt rage flow through him. HE felt Kyuubi stir within.

_What the hell is wrong with kit, not even I can produce this much rage!_

"I must become one with the rage, the rage and I am one." He muttered. Naruto looked around and grabbed his wallet entering the street headed towards the clothes shop.

/\/\/\/

When Naruto walked out of his apartment everyone stopped and stared at him. He was used to the stares. He just kept walking. When he got the training field Sakura, Sai, and Yamato stared at him.

"Naruto what the hell happened to your face." Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at the mirror Sakura held up for him.

"What the fuck happened to my face!" He screeched. He had piercings all up his ear, a lip ring, 2 nose piercings, a tongue piercing and an eyebrow piercing.

"How did you not know you did that to your face?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is eating a whole bunch of candy and then it's all blank."

"Wait you ate candy?" Sakura asked taking a few steps back.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, CODE ORANGE, CODE ORANGE EVERYONE RUN!" Sakura yelled running back to her house.

"What's code orange?" Naruto whined, his piercings glistening in the light.

/\/\/\/\

Sasuke looked up from his book at the distant yell of "code orange, code orange everyone run!"

"Code orange, Oh no!" Sasuke leapt up and raced over to Naruto's apartment.

When he got there he saw candy wrappers everywhere, on the bed, floor, even in the toilet. He saw a receipt for the local piercing place.

"It's already started." Sasuke whispered all color draining from his already pale face. He ran out the door and raced to Sakura's house.

/\/\/\

Sakura was scared, Naruto ate sugar! _We are all going to die!_ She thought packing her bag to leave the village. There was a knock on the door and she raced to answer it. She saw Sasuke at the door.

"It is not the time to fight Sasuke, I need to leave."

"I know its code orange; Tsunade is letting me stay if I can pass Ibiki's tests."

"If you know its code orange we need to leave!" Sakura yelled.

"No Sakura we need to protect the village."

"But Sasuke Kakashi and Iruka-sensei have already taken vacation."

"Then we need to explain it to others and protect the village."

"Alright but if we die I am so going to send you to purgatory!"

/\/\/\/

Sakura called all of their friend and sensei's together ready to explain code orange to them.

"Alright everyone I guess you're wondering why you are here. We are going to explain what code Orange means."

"We? Who's we?" Kiba asked.

"We means me and Sakura." Sasuke said coming out from the shadows.

"Just so no one freaks out Lady Tsunade has allowed me to be here." Sasuke said before anyone could even blink.

"Code Orange is a very serious case; it is when Naruto eats sugar or caffeine. When he eats some of it, it starts when he can't stop eating it, he can't sleep so then he just keeps eating it, and when he comes down to the last piece there starts the rage. He gets so angry that he slowly starts turning Goth or gets a lot of piercings." Sakura started interrupting the many questions.

"Then he becomes really mean and pranks everyone, and I mean everyone! Soon the rage becomes so bad that he destroys everything and he becomes so powerful he can split the Hokage monument in half." Sasuke stated when suddenly everyone starts laughing.

"You really expect us to believe that shit?" Ino managed between laughs.

"Has no one noticed that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are not here." Sakura said "That's because they saw him eat the candy and have taken vacation."

"Wait I have a recording of them saying they are taking a vacation." Tsunade said pulling out the tape recorder.

"_Look it is a code orange and if you knew what was fucking good for you, you would take a vacation to!" Iruka yelled._

"So it's true." Yamato muttered.

"It's very true and very terrifying." Sakura and Sasuke shuddered at the thought of the last time he ate sugar.

"Well what can we do?" TenTen croaked shuddering at their explanation.

"What we can do is we must look him up for a day without sugar or caffeine, nothing except water not even food. He will beg and plead for food or candy but you must not give in. This will be easy for us because we have done this before, but you must not give in!" Sasuke said.

"We will take shifts in 2's and 3's if necessary. He will try and escape but you must stop him, fight him if you must but keep him contained." Sakura yelled.

/\/\/\

Naruto was trying to figure out how he got piercings when he got a sudden urge for candy. When he was leaving his apartment to get some candy someone hit him in the back of the head and he was knocked out.

When Naruto came to he was locked inside a cell his arms and legs chained to a wall.

"Help, someone help me!" He yelled. He was going to keep yelling when he saw Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru standing outside his cell.

"Guys you have to help me!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, code orange." Sakura stated sadly looking at her pathetic teammate, chained to the wall.

"Guys what is code orange!" He yelled.

"It's where when you eat sugar you go crazy and almost destroy Konoha." Ino said looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Guys you must not be in control or something."

"No Naruto, you're not in control." Was all Sakura said before moving out of view of the cell.

/\/\/\/

They could almost let Naruto out. He was moaning and groaning he sounded like a dying walrus. Hinata and Yamato were guarding him.

"I can't take this I'm giving candy to shut him up!" Yamato yelled pulling out candy from his pocket.

"No Yamato-sensei don't!" Hinata yelled but he already threw it in the cell. Naruto snatched up the candy and shoved it in his mouth. There was a bright light and it blinded Hinata and Yamato for a few seconds before it dispersed. Naruto looked at them before he floated up to the ceiling and phased through it.

"Damn." Hinata said starring at the ceiling in awe.

"Come on we have to find him." Yamato said pulling Hinata up the stairs.

/\/\/\

When they got upstairs they saw giant cats rampaging throughout Konoha.

"Cats?" Hinata asked.

"Apparently, come on lets go"

/\/\/\/\

By the time they found everyone and found Naruto there were over 30 cast destroying Konoha.

"Roam free my pets!" Naruto yelled. Choji saw him and quickly sat on him.

"What the hell Choji let me command my fluffy army!" Naruto wailed pounding his fists into the ground. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a carrot.

"Call them off or you will eat the carrot!" She yelled prepared to throw the carrot.

"No not carrots! Please have mercy on my soul!"

"Then call them off!"

"Fine, return to me my kitties!" Naruto yelled. The cats turned toward the forest, shrunk down and headed into the forest.

When the sun came Naruto was completely normal and returned to be the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Sasuke became a ninja of the leaf and all ended well.

The End

(Or is it?)

A few months later everyone was at Ichiraku ramen when Naruto said something stupid.

"Can I have candy?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Jeez I was just asking." Everyone face palmed.

**A/N: Ok so the title and summary of this story go out to my sis along with the Idea. But I don't think she wanted it to go this way. Hey I was listening to Judas Priest DON'T JUDGE ME!**


End file.
